


prayers

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first fanfic feedback is welcome.





	prayers

Many years ago when he’d been called another name and surrounded by screams neil had prayed.He would beg for the screams to stop,for the training to end.That he would never get sent to the basement and made to cut up animals with lola.He would beg to be taken far away from baltimore and his father.Night after night day after day it went unanswered.Then came evermore and running for his life with his mom.The knife practice stoped and the cuts scared over and got covered by brusies.His mom making sure they were never seen, that he knew to listen to her the first time.It was better even with having to remember new names and backgrounds,not perfect but better.He still prayed at times but for diffrent reasons, to not get caught or killed.To make it over into another country and blend in.Years went by adding more scars to his already broken body and weighing him down.Neil stoped praying after his mothers body was turned to ashes infront of a ocean turned gold by the setting sun.He knew better than to think he could survive long by himself and hoped when they caught him at last it would be a quick death.He knew though that more likely it would be painful and drawn out he would be made to suffer.Any hope he had was burned along the california ocean with his mothers body.He moved on autopilot getting a new i.d. and trading in one name for another.He settled on a small town called millport and the name neil josten.He joined the exy team and felt as alive as he could on the court.He gave himself one year of exy before stoping and following his mothers rules once more.Things changed when two strangers and a ghost from his past showed up after a game.The blond boy stopping him from running for the first of many times.He never thought andrew minyard could save him.That they would save each other and maybe his prayers would be answerd after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic feedback is welcome.


End file.
